Glnn bcks Truth or Dare
by glnn bck
Summary: Please suggest truths or dares to torture all of your favorite Sonic characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Glnn Bck here! This is a short comedy series of truth or dare!

"Hey Everybody!" Said a young woman with brown hair, dark green shirt, and jeans, "Here's my main sonic oc with the rules!"

"Thanks glnn!" Said a young white and red cat, "Okay everybody! The people playing are… Shadow!"

"What's up?" Said Shadow.

"Espio"

"Greetings!" Said Espio.

"Sonic" (of course)

"Hi!" Said Sonic.

"Amy"

Amy ignored Sage and was Filing her nails.

"Big"

"Froggy?" Big questioned.

"Rouge"

"Hey!" Said Rouge.

"Knuckles"

"Master emerald…" Knuckles whispered.

"Tails"

"Hello!" Said Tails

"Charmy"

"PUDDING!" Screamed Charmy.

"Cream"

"Hi there!" Said Cream.

"Vector"

"YO!" Vector yelled.

"Vanilla"

"Oh, hello!" Said Vanilla.

"Silver"

"IBLIS TRIGGER!" Silver yelled.

"Hi mommy!" A purple cat yelled.

"Uhh, hey Blaze…" Said Sage "And finally Cosmo."

"Onyo hashimika!" Said Cosmo.

"Same to you Cosmo!" Said Glnn, "There are also couples! (Sage x Espio, Sonic x Amy, Knuckles x Rouge, Tails x Cosmo, Cream x Charmy, Vector x Vanilla, And Silver x Blaze!) And a love triangle! (Sage, Espio, and Shadow) So if you wanna ruin our love lives, go ahead! Have fun!"

Please suggest truths or dares by sending me a private message, (pm)

Oh! And if you didn't know… onyo hashimika means hello in Korean!

Glnn Bck out…


	2. Chapter 2: The first set of dares

"Hey peeps!" Said Glnn.

"What the heck!?" Said, Shadow, "Did it take you long enough to start a chapter?"

"I'm so sorry…" Said Glnn.

"I'm sure she didn't mean it." Said Vanilla.

"Okay guys," Said Glnn, "Let's stop arguing and get this show on the road!"

"Fine…" Said Everyone else.

"What road?" Asked Charmy.

"Okay," Said Glnn, "Our first set of dares and stuff comes from Lisa the Cat!"

~Lisa:~~~~~~~~

(Sonic) Tell Shadow he is cooler than you'll ever be, and to prove it, run up and down the street screaming "Shadow is cooler than I'll ever be!" while wearing a shadow costume.

(Amy) Spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on.

(Espio) Kiss Sage! Rouge will count up to ten Mississippi.

(Rouge) Flirt with Shadow to get Amy and Knuckles jealous.

(Knuckles) Tell Rouge how you feel about her already, stop being such a wimp! Tough guys need loving too.

(Tails) Don't play with any of your technology, tools, experiments or inventions ect. For the rest of the day/night.

(Cosmo) Let Rouge dress you up in a costume. Once finished, stay like that for the rest of the night.

(Cream and Vanilla) Go in the kitchen and make us some snacks, please.

(Charmy and Vector) When they get back, complement them and tell them your feelings about them.

(Big) Froggy's missing!

"Froggy!" Said Big, "Oh no!"

Big then ran away to look for Froggy.

"Please," Said Glnn, "let's continue…"

(Silver) Dress up like Lady Gaga and sing Alejandro.

(Blaze) Switch clothes with Silver and wear it for the rest of the Day/Night.

(Sage) Tricky but… I dare you to pull a prank on Shadow! Anyone can help you, just don't try to get killed in the process.

…

"And there you have it!" Said Glnn, "Oh, wait Rouge will have to video tape this.

Glnn Got out her Video tape and handed it to Rouge.

"I'll hold it for you when you do a dare. All right, let's start. Sonic…"

"Oh fine…" Says Sonic.

Sonic walked up to Shadow.

"Shadow, you are c-c-c-cooooooler than I'll e-e-e-ever be, and to prove it."

Sonic put on a shadow costume and went outside, screaming "Shadow is cooler than I'll ever be!" a bunch of times. A while later he came back in.

"I think I'll get to like this story!" Said Shadow.

"I'll show you!" Sonic mumbled.

He Started texting to fangirls on his phone, telling Shadow's address.

"Okay, next one!" Said Glnn "Spin that bottle, Amy!"

Amy Spins a used coke bottle, it lands on Knuckles.

"Dang! It's not Sonic…" Said Amy, "Oh well, here I go…"

"Wait, what?" Asked Knuckles.

Amy gave him a peck on the cheek and Knuckles turned to one of shock.

"Okay, moving on," Said Glnn "let's just hope that Knuckies face doesn't stay that way forever. Espio."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEE!" Sage squeals.

Sage Grabbed Espio and started to kiss him so much that he started to suffocate.

Rouge started to count,"One Mississippi… two Mississippi… three Mississippi… four Mississippi… five Mississippi… six Mississippi… seven Mississippi… eight Mississippi… nine Mississippi… ten Mississippi…"

"… They're still going…" Said Silver.

"Stop it." Said Glnn.

" Aww…" Sage whined.

"(huff) Thank (Huff) You (Huff)" Espio panted.

"Next Dare!" Said Glnn, "Go Rouge!"

Rouge started to flirt with Shadow while he had an emotionless face and knuckles got so mad that he literally started to steam. Amy just sat quietly and stared.

"Amy," Said Glnn, "You're supposed to get jealous!"

"Oh, I am?" She asked.

"Oh, for Pete's-…" Started Glnn, "Rouge you can stop now…"

"Thank goodness!" Said Rouge, "Shadow doesn't even respond when I flirt with him! That little-."

"Hey!" Said Shadow, "Watch your language!"

"Now he responds!"

"Let's just get on with the dares!" Said Glnn, "It's Knuckle's turn now!"

"It's my turn already!?" He questioned, "Ugh… Does it have to be right here?"

"It doesn't necessarily say that." Said Glnn.

"Rouge can we talk outside for a minute?"

Rouge nodded her head and headed outside with knuckles.

"While they're having some alone time we should do the next dare." Said Glnn, "Tails."

"But I need my x-tornado!" Tails cried out.

"But, Tails," Said Glnn, "Don't you remember what happens when you don't do a dare?"

"The skunk?"

"The skunk."

"Okay…"

Tails walked to the corner of the room, crying.

"Poor kid…" Said Glnn, "It makes you want to-."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A voice from outside squealed.

"What the heck was that!?" Vector yelled.

Rouge came in with a big grin on her face and knuckles scooted in behind her, trying not to get noticed.

"That was fun!" Said Rouge.

"What's that on your hand?" Asked Glnn.

"Shut up and continue the dares!"

"All right, sheesh! Next is Cosmo."

"Come on kid." Said Rouge.

Rouge led Cosmo to the dressing room.

"While they're getting ready," Said Glnn, "Let's move onto Cream and Vanilla's dare."

"Okay," Said Vanilla, "What would you guys like?"

"Pie!" Said Blaze.

"Eww, no I hate pie!" Said Sage.

"Who doesn't like pie?" Sonic asked.

"I found Froggy!" Big yelled.

"How about spinach rolls?" Asked Espio.

"Eww," Said Charmy, "You always like the nastiest foods!"

"They can't be that nasty." Said Sage.

"No Sage…" Said Espio, "He's right…"

"How about we make you guys some cupcakes?" Vanilla asked.

"CUPCAKES!" Everyone yelled.

"Okay."

Cream and Vanilla left for the kitchen, and then Rouge came out with a dressed up Cosmo.

"Awwwwwww…" Said Everyone. (Even shadow)

Cosmo was dressed in a white dress with pink and yellow flowers on it. It looked like one of those dresses you see at church on Easter, but much prettier

"She's so cute!" Said Sage.

"Rouge, you are truly a master with clothes!" Said Amy.

"Thanks!" Said Rouge, "It was easy though, the dress matches her hair."

"Okay guys, I know we all want to admire Cosmo but we have to keep going." Said Glnn, "Next we have-."

"We're back!" Said Cream.

"CUPCAKES!" Everyone yelled.

A few minutes after getting cupcakes, Charmy said, "Wow, Cream, that was amazing! You're my bestest friend ever!"

Charmy gave Cream a hug.

"Awwwwwww…" Said everyone except for Knuckles and Shadow.

"Wut?"

"Okay, uhh Vanilla I like this cupcake, but I think I like you a whole lot more…" Said Vetor, "Maybe I could go to your house some time and have some more, if you'll let me…"

"Oh that's very sweet!" Said Vanilla, "I do need a man in the house."

Vector made a huge, goofy smile. Everyone started to get creeped out by him.

"Oh, dear…" Said Espio.

"He has that face again…" Said Charmy.

Vanilla didn't quite know what to make of this and kept quiet.

"Let's just go on." Said Glnn, "Silver…"

"What is it about Lady Gaga makes people think of me?" Silver whined.

"Oh Silver, stop being a whiny baby!" Said Glnn, "Now, does anyone have a Lady Gaga Costume?"

"I do." Said Cosmo.

Everyone stared at Cosmo with wide eyes.

Silver took the outfit from Cosmo and went into the bathroom to slip it on. When he came out everyone was trying their best to hold in their laughs.

"It's not funny!" Silver yelled.

Silver took in a deep breath and started to dance.

Silver started to sing one of Lady Gaga's big hits, "Don't call my name. Don't call my name. Alejandro… I want you babe. I want you babe. Fernando… Don't wanna kiss. Don't wanna touch. Just smoke your cigarette and hush! Don't call my name. Don't call my name. Romardro… Alejandro, Alejandro… Ale Ale jandro, Ale Ale jandro-."

Silver didn't even finish when everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay Blaze!" Said Glnn.

"What?" Blaze asked.

"Switch with Silver. Don't worry, it's not one of her bad clothes, it's just funky looking."

After a few minutes, Blaze came out of the dressing room wearing lady gaga clothing, like Silver. All the girls giggled and the boys whistled.

"Moving on." Said Glnn, "The last one's for-."

"WHAT THE!?" Yelled Shadow, "My ipod is painted pink!"

Sage and Amy quietly giggled as they watched Shadow.

"Well, that's the end of Lisa's Dares." Said Glnn, "Now we're moving on! The Next dare is from James."

…

Make Silver and Blaze kiss each other full on the lips!

…

"Ok…" Said Silver and Blaze.

Silver and Blaze made a perfect little kiss which made the girls giggle and the boys tease.

"Here's some from Lanydx." Said Glnn.

…

(Sonic and Shadow) Fight to the death!

(Team C) Where the heck is Mighty?

(Tails) What's your favorite video game?

(Knux) How awesome do you think you are from one to ten?

…

"Shadow… Sonic…" Said Glnn.

"With pleasure!" They both said.

After thirty minutes of violence later. Sonic and Shadow were on the floor with many injuries.

"My Sonic!" Amy cried, "What do we do!?"

"Don't worry Amy," Glnn answered, "I hired nurse joy!"

Nurse Joy from Pokemon came in and dragged Sonic and Shadow away.

"let's start the next dare!" Said Glnn, "I mean… wow, this is our first truth! Team Chaotix…"

"Well, one day he just disappeared." Said Espio.

"All of his stuff was gone too." Said Vector.

"I think sega fired him or something like that." Said Espio, "Those jerks."

"He was cool!" Charmy yelled.

"I might add him to this story." Said Glnn, "You can pm this if you want him on here. Or you could suggest another character. Just no OC's please. Ok, moving on. What is your favorite game, tails?"

"I'd have to say, Super Mario Sunshine." Tails answered.

"Really?" Glnn questioned, "Huh… oh, well. Knuckles-."

"I'm at 23 on the awesome scale!" Said Knuckles.

Everyone stared at Knuckles.

"Okay, well here's some dares from Silver the hedgehog888" Said Glnn.

…

(Espio) Do you love anyone?

(Vector) Why do you love Vanilla?

(Charmy) You are sooooo cute. Do you love anyone other than Cream?

(Cream) Same question.

(Cosmo) Do you speak any other language than Korean?

(Tails) Didn't Cosmo die?

(Vanilla) What's your favorite thing to cook?

…

"Espio?" Glnn asked.

"Well, for this series, I love Sage the Cat. But for SEGA in general, I'm single."

"What a simple answer." Said Glnn, "Ok, now Vector."

"Well, she's pretty, she likes music, I like how her voice sounds, she always puts down her signature in icing on every cake she makes. Which I admire alot. She-."

After three minutes of admiration later, Vector said, "And that's why I like Vanilla!"

"Okay… Moving on." Said Glnn, "Charmy."

"I don't love Cream or anyone else!" Charmy yelled.

"SURE you don't." Espio teased.

"HEY!"

"Now we have Cream with the same question." Said Glnn.

"Nope." Cream anwered.

"Now Cosmo." Said Glnn.

"I only know hello in Korean." Cosmo anwered.

"Okay. Now Tails." Said Glnn.

"Of course she died!" Said Tails, "She was brought back to life, like a zombie."

"Creepy, but true." Said Glnn, "Our final one for this chapter. Vanilla!"

"I actually like to make sis kabobs!" Said Vanilla.

"Interesting!" Said Glnn, "Well, that wraps up this chapter! Sorry if the ending was rushed a little. Please pm me to send in more truths and dares for these guys (k+ and under) and suggest new characters to enter!"

Glnn Bck out…


	3. Chapter 3: New Characters!

"Hello everybody!" Said Glnn, "Welcome back to Glnn Bck's truth or dare!"

"You still took too long." Said Shadow, "AGAIN!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"All right." Espio sighed, "Let's get started."

"WAIT!" Silver yelled, "I smell him…"

Everyone stared at Silver and was becoming uncomfortable.

"Silver, you're creeping me out right now." Said Sage.

"He's here…" Silver whispered.

"…Who is?" Amy asked.

Silver stood up on top of his chair yelling out, "MEPHILES IS HERE!" He then lost balance and fell backwards on to the ground.

"…And I'm stuck with him…" Blaze sighed.

In comes Acid Fish carrying a tied up Mephiles and a shut down Metal Sonic.

"Oooh!" Said Glnn, "New characters! :D"

"Here are the characters I promised." Said Acid Fish, "Well I'll be seeing ya."

"BYE!"

Glnn then Sat Mephiles down on a chair and told him about the truth or dare story and the punishment if you don't do it.

Mephiles, giving a look that could kill, said, "I hate fanfiction writers. Especially fangirls like you!"

Glnn Bck smiled and turned on Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic powered up and realized that he wasn't at the doctor's lab. He tried to run away only to fall onto a conveniently placed chair. His eyes rose in shock.

"NO!" Metal yelled, "I AM RESTRAINED YET NOT RESTRAINED!"

Metal Sonic then proceeded to flail arms and legs like a maniac. Glnn Bck then told him what she just told Mephiles.

"Well, hopefully someone dares me to destroy that stupid hedgehog…"

Metal shot a glare at Sonic, which made Sonic gulp.

"I hope not." Said Sonic.

"Well, let's go on to our first set of dares." Said Glnn.

…Acid Fish….

Metal Sonic: Resist the urge to kill any of the Sonic heroes, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Tails, and Knuckles.

Mephiles: Kiss one of the girls without the heroes knowing. (including Shadow)

…

"EWW!" Amy squealed, "MEPHILES KISSED ME!"

"Wait, what?" The boys all said in unison.

Mephiles Laughed evilly.

"Well that was quick…" Said Glnn, ":D How are you doing with your dare, Metal?"

"D: I hate this story already." Said Metal.

"Well that's good! :) Now our next set…"

…XLeoHowardLoverX….

Shadow: Do you love anybody?

…

"MARIA!" Shadow cried out.

"Okay…" Said Glnn, "We won't do the other ones because I don't think they fit in K+ or under. Sorry. :( Now our next ones! :D"

…CharmyXCream14….

Sonic: Dye your fur pink and wear Amy's dress for a week.

Knuckles: Let Rouge have the Master Emerald for a month.

Amy: Put chocolate pudding down your back.

Cream: Kiss Charmy for 10 seconds.

Vector: Take a long nap.

Charmy: Take Vectors headphones while he's asleep and glue them on Silvers head. Then tell Vector that Silver stole them.

Blaze: Wear the girliest dress that you can find.

Rouge: Wear an ugly clown wig for the rest of the day.

Shadow: Wear high heels for 10 months.

Big: Eat Froggy.

Sage: Tap dance WOMAN! (I might have changed that sentence a bit XD)

Vanilla: Make chocolate cookies!

…

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Sonic yelled.

"Sonic, you've got to do it." Said Glnn.

Sonic whimpered and dipped into the tub of pink die. He comes up pink. Shadow laughed and took a picture. Sonic growled and struggled to get in Amys spare dress. Once he put it on, Knuckles laughed and took a picture.

"Man Amy, Why is it so tight?" Sonic asked.

"Because I attend Jazzercize." Amy answered.

"Okay Knuckles." Said Glnn.

"But someone already stole the master emerald." Knuckles whined.

Rouge whistled innocently.

"Ok then… Amy it's your turn. :)"

"What was mine again?" Amy asked.

Sage snuck behind Amy stuffed a bunch of chocolate pudding down her back.

"AAAUUUGGGHHH!"

"That was." Glnn answered, "Alright Creamy Wheamy!"

"Um, o.k." Said Cream.

"LET GO ESPIO!" Charmy screamed, "I DON'T WANNA! I DON'T WANNA!"

Espio held onto Charmy and put him in front of Cream. Cream put her lips on his cheek and Charmy looked like he was going to pass out. 10 seconds passed and Espio let go of him and Charmy was clinging on to him for dear life.

"The world…" Charmy whispered, "So cold…"

"Hey Glnn, I don't think Charmy should be on this story anymore." Said Espio.

"Oh, he'll be fine." Said Glnn, "Now the next dare…"

"ALL RIGHT!" Vector yelled as he instantly fell asleep.

"Now Charmy," Said Glnn, "That's your cue!"

"No purpose in life…" Charmy whispered, "O.K…"

He got Vector's headphones and some glue. He glued the headphones on to Silvers ears and woke Vector up.

"CHARMY!" Vector yelled, "What did you wake me up for!"

"Silver… He stole your headphones…"

"WHAT!?"

Vector lunged at Silver and tried to eat his head off. Silver freaked out and used his Physic to get Vector off of him.

"That guy is a monster!" Said Silver, "Now how do I get these headphones off of my head?"

"Don't know, don't care." Glnn answered, "Now the next one is… Oh, I've got just the thing for you, Blaze! Sage, cover for me."

"YAY!" Sage squealed, as she stood in front of group, "While her and Blaze are busy, let's go on to the next dare. We'll need an ugly wig, I know where to get one!"

Sage Dialed on her phone and waited for the ring.

"Hi Reala! Listen, I need to get an ugly clown wig, can you help me? …Okay, thanks!"

Sage put away her phone and waited while tapping her feet. A few seconds, later a portal appeared and a red and black clown like person with pale blue skin stepped out of it. He was holding a red and black suitcase.

"Good, you're finally here. Do you have it?"

"Of course I do." Reala answered.

Reala set the suitcase on the ground and he started to look through it. He pulled out a couple of things and eventually found eyeliner. He looked in the mirror in the suitcase and put on another layer of eyeliner, just in case. He then put it back and started to pull out a bunch of random things. (Like in Mary Poppins! :D)

"No…no… Oh, here it is."

He pulled out the most hideous clown wig in the whole world. The colors on it were so bright that you'd have gone blind by just looking at it. Rouge looked at it like it was a guillotine. O.O'

"Thanks ReRe!" Said Sage.

"Bye Sage."

Reala winked, Stepped back into portal and disappeared.

"Who was that?" Espio asked in an angry tone.

"He's Reala." Said Sage, "I met him at the NiGHTS Hotel."

"Am I really going to have to wear that?" Rouge asked.

"Only for a day." Sage answered, stuffing the wig on to Rouges head. "Now for the next dare. Here you go Shadow!"

Sage held out a pair of high heels and Shadow looked in disgust.

"NO WAY!" Shadow yelled, "I hate to say this but I'm doing the other option."

A collective gasp filled the room as Shadow stepped towards the door of Epic Fail. He took a deep breath and opened the door. He gets sucked in and the door closes behind him. Silence filled the room.

"What's going to happen to Mister Shadow?" Cream asked.

"Horrible things, Cream." Sage answered, "This is why you should always do your dares and tell your truths."

Glnn and Blaze came back in. Blaze was wearing a pink British dress with white frills and she was holding a matching parasol. Everyone laughed at Blaze except Silver and blaze got embarrassed.

"Oh my gosh!" Amy laughed, "Blaze, what are you WEARING? Ha Ha Ha!"

"She's wearing a nightmare!" Charmy giggled, "Giggle. At least she put me in a good mood! HA!"

"I think she's beautiful." Said Silver, as everyone stopped to listened to him, "I mean, the outfit doesn't look good. But it can't hide any of her beauty. Like her glimmering eyes and her pearly white teeth and her… um… shining… fur… O.o'"

Silver stopped and his muzzle had gotten bright red once he realized what he was doing. Everyone was smirking at him… busted.

"… And I'm stuck with him…" Blaze sighed.

Silver and Blaze smiled at each other for a while before Sage broke the silence.

"I have a future son in law!" Sage cried out.

"O.o' Wut?" Said both Silver and Blaze.

"You know…" Said Amy, "Silver is right. I'm sorry that I made fun of you Blaze."

"Yeah, I'm sorry too." Charmy admitted.

"It's okay." Said Blaze.

Blaze Sat in her chair and scooted close to Silver while purring.

"This mushy stuff is making me sick." Said Mephiles.

"Me too." Metal agreed.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Glnn asked.

"He was the first victim of the other option." Sage answered.

"Good thing that was the last dare for him. The other option lasts for the rest of the chapter. Oh well, the next dare! Big! You must eat Froggy!"

"Okay." Said Big.

Big quickly swallowed Froggy in one bite. Everyone stared blankly.

"…What? You're not upset?" Glnn asked.

"No. Thanks for the dare. I was getting hungry."

"Okay… The next and final dare!"

"Way ahead of you!" Said Vanilla, holding out a plate full of cookies.

"COOKIES!" Everyone screamed.

Glnn Bck Noms on a cookie and decided to end the chapter.

"O.K. everyone, that is the end of this round. We have gotten three more characters. By the way you can ask for NiGHTS characters now, if you wish so. Keep on sending in dares through private message (pm) that are k+ and lower!"

Glnn Bck out…

"WAIT!" Sage yelled, "I need to tap dance!"

"Then tap dance, WOMAN!" Glnn yelled back.

Sage started to tap dance to "Rock This Town".

O.K. now Glnn Bck is really out…


	4. Chapter 4:Walls of jello and Sally Acorn

"Hey everyone!" Said Glnn Bck.

"You took too long a-"

Glnn glared at Shadow and said, "You know what? Just shut up or I'll make you do the other option again!"

Shadow then huddled into a ball and whimpered.

"What is the other option again?" Asked Silver.

"The one with the chicken." Glnn answered.

"HOW COULD YOU!?"

"Dude... that's how I roll..."

The room became silent and gave off an awkward feeling.

"Alright!" Said Glnn, "Let's get this party started!"

…

Anything170:

Amy: Find Shadow and kiss him for ten minutes.

Sonic: Go swimming.

Vector: Throw your headphones away and don't go after it.

Rouge: You are safe. (for now)

(Rouge: THANK YOU!)

Knuckles: Sell the Master Emerald for five cents.

Metal Sonic: Beat up Sonic for five hours.

Tails: destroy the x-tornado.

Sage: Wear a sexy dress and kiss Espio while Vanilla and Cream make cakes.

…

"Come on Amy." Said Glnn.

"But I want to kiss Sonic!" Amy whined.

"Too bad!"

Amy looked at Shadow. He was rocking back and forth while whimpering. Amy took a few steps towards him. She suddenly smashed their lips together. Glnn started the timer.

Shadow's eyes widened and he struggled to pull away, but he couldn't. He pulled out a random white board and wrote something on it. It said, "How is she this strong!?" He erased that and wrote something else. It said, "I'm having trouble breathing!"

"Too bad, Shadow has a strict 'no hitting girls' policy." Said Sonic.

"While they're doing that," Said Glnn, "let's move on to the next dare."

"Can I wear a floaty?" Sonic asked.

"It doesn't say that you can't." Glnn answered.

"YES!"

"But since I'm a jerk, I'll make you go in without one."

"What?"

Glnn threw Sonic in to the pool. Sonic screams and the drowning theme plays. Metal Sonic and Mephiles began to take pictures.

"Well while Sonic goes for a dip," Said Glnn, "Vector's going to have to throw his headphones away."

"NO!" Vector yelled.

"Vector... the other option..."

"Mmm... fine..."

Vector threw away his headphones and huddled in the corner. Suddenly Glnn's timer went off and Amy and Shadow stopped kissing. They both scrubbed their mouths with mouthwash.

"Hey," Amy Said, "Where's Sonic?"

"He's going for a swim." Glnn answered.

"WHAT!?"

Amy Jumped into the pool Sonic was in.

"I'm coming Sonic!"

Shadow banged his head against the wall.

"I hate my life..." Said Shadow.

"We all hate your life, Shadow..." Said Glnn, "Alright it's Knuckles's turn!"

"Aww... but I just got it back." Said Knuckles, "Well, I'll have to sell it to someone I can trust."

Eggman comes in with a fake innocent smile. Knuckles hands his Master Emerald to him.

"Here you go!"

Eggman leaves with an evil laugh. Everyone stared at Knuckles with wide eyes.

"Is Mr. Knuckles really that stupid?" Cream asked.

Everyone stared at Cream.

"This is a very awkward chapter." Said Sage.

"That it is..." Said Glnn, "Next one!"

Amy Brings Sonic up out of the water and starts to snuggle him.

"Oh, Soniku!" Amy squealed, "I thought you were gone! I'll never let them throw you into water again!"

"I don't think that I can take much more of this." Said Sonic

"Too bad!" Said Glnn, "It's your turn Metal Sonic!"

"FINALLY!" Metal Sonic yelled.

"Oh cra-"

Metal Sonic then started to beat Sonic up.

"SONIC NOOOOOO!" Amy screamed.

Vector and Knuckles tried to hold Amy back but they failed. Right before she reaches the fight, Silver uses his power to hold her back. She can't move and starts to scream.

"I'm so sorry Amy..." Said Silver.

Five hours later, Glnn Bck stops Metal Sonic by shutting him down. Sonic is bruised and bleeding (in a funny way.) Silver lets go of Amy and faints from using ESP for five hours straight. Amy runs over to Sonic.

"Oh Sonic," Amy said, "I'm so sorry that I couldn't save you! I'll make sure that Metal Sonic doesn't ever hurt you again!"

She hugged Sonic and a crunching sound came from his body. He moaned in pain. Nurse Joy came over to help. Amy jumped to her feet and brought out her piko piko hammer.

"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Amy screamed.

Amy started to swing. Nurse Joy screamed and ran out. Amy takes Sonic and runs to the medical room.

"Aww, Amy's so sweet to Sonic." Said Cosmo.

Knuckles sarcastically said, "Heh, yeah..."

"TAILS!" Glnn yelled, "Do you think you're up to your dare?"

"I don't know..." Tails answered.

Tails looked at the X-Tornado. Then at the door of Epic Fail. Then back at the X-Tornado. His eyes started to water. He gives his plane a hug. But instead of destroying it, he jumped into the door.

"I LOVE HER TOO MUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHH!"

Everyone sat silently

"He loves her?" Cosmo asked.

Cosmo kicked the X-Tornado and started to cry hysterically.

"Uhh... ok." Said Glnn, "Sage it's your turn!"

"YES!" Said Sage.

Sage started to walk to the dressing room.

"I'll be back soon Espio!"

She then winked at him and went inside.

"Oh man, she's going to go crazy..." Said Espio, "Cream, Vanilla, is there a way that you could could speed up your cooking?"

"Oh no, Espio." Vanilla answered, (hah, that rhymed.) "We take our cooking very seriously. We'll cook for as long as we usually do."

"And how long is that?"

"At the least," Cream said, "Three hours."

"WHAT!?"

Sage suddenly glomped Espio and started to kiss him wildly. She was wearing a red, sleeveless, satin dress with black shoes.

"You consider that sexy?" Rouge asked.

"Well this is k+ and under." Said Sage.

"Oh yeah. I forgot."

Three hours passed and the two rabbits came back in.

"We're done!" Said Cream and Vanilla.

Sage stopped kissing Espio and hugged him.

"I love ju!" Sage purred.

"I (huff) love (huff) you too." Espio panted.

Espio gave Sage a kiss on the cheek.

"Aww..." Almost everyone sighed.

"UGH!" Said Mephiles, "Disgusting..."

Glnn Bck glared at Mephiles.

"I hope someone dares you to kiss a fan character!" Said Glnn.

"I thought Ocs weren't allowed." Said Silver.

"Huh?"

"You said so in the first chapter."

"They can be in a dare." Said Glnn, "They just can't be a permanent character in the story."

"Oh..."

"Well, the next person asked for new characters. So here they are!"

Light came on three new characters. Tikal, Shade, and Erazor Djinn.

"Thank you, Shadosio999!"

"No problem!" Shadosio999 welcomed.

He/she then left.

"Okay," Said Glnn, "You all can sit in those three chairs over there."

Erazor (I'm keeping it short) sat and squashed the chair he was sitting on.

"This chair is too small." Erazor said.

"Your problem, not mine!" Said Glnn.

Erazor sighed

"I don't think that I'll like this Fanfiction stuff."

"You wont..." Said Shadow.

Tikal and Shade sat down and scooted close to Knuckles. Every time Knuckles looked at Tikal, she would shake her head so that her dreadlocks blew back and forth. Every time Knuckles looked at Shade, she'd give him flirtatious wink. Rouge noticed this growled.

"I sense some tension in here." Said Glnn, "Now let's start with the dares!"

…

Shadosio999:

Metal Sonic: (Is given ability to transform into Metal Overlord.) You can kill any three people that you wish.

Mephiles: You have to let Silver beat you up and you can't fight back.

Silver, Vector, Shadow and Knuckles: Act out the Youtube video Shadow, and Knuckles watch Sonic and Sega All Stars Racing in front of everyone.

Sonic: Beat perfect Dark Gaia without hurting it.

Shadow: Do you have a zombie plan? If so, what is it?

…

"Alright Metal, you start us off."

"BEST CHAPTER EVER!" Metal Sonic yelled.

He turned into Metal Overlord. Sonic and Amy come in just as this happened. Metal Sonic killed Sonic.

"SONIC!" Amy screamed.

Metal Sonic killed Amy. And then he killed Big.

"… Hmm," Said Glnn, "I forgot that Big was in this story."

"You do realize that this is illegal?" Espio asked.

"Don't worry. I've got my slave, princess Elise with me!"

WARNING: EXTREME ELISE BASHING AHEAD! IF YOU LIKE ELISE, PLEASE SKIP TO THE "..." THANK YOU.

Elise walked in. Everyone started to throw tomatoes at her. Elise just merely sighed.

"What do you wish master?" Elise asked.

"Bring those three back to life." Glnn answered.

"Yes master..."

Elise kissed the three of them which brings them back to life.

"Anything else? Master?"

"No. Now go back to the dungeon!"

Elise walked back to the dungeon while one last tomato was thrown at her.

…

"Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asked.

"Metal Sonic killed you and Elise brought you back to life." Glnn answered.

"SHE KISSED ME AGAIN!?"

Amy said with an oddly calm voice, "So she kissed me too?"

"Yep." Glnn answered.

"So she kissed me and my Sonic?"

"And Big." Said Shade.

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER!" Amy yelled.

"Not yet Amy." Said Glnn, "After the show."

"I guess that I won't kill her yet. Since she did save my life."

"Aww, that's oddly sweet of you." Said Glnn, "NEXT ONE!"

"Let me think for a moment." Said Mephiles.

After a moment of thought, Mephiles sighed.

"I guess I'll go with Silver..."

"Really?" Glnn asked.

"Yes..."

"Wow..." Said Glnn, "I'm really surprised. Well, I'll have to inject you with this so that won't fight back."

Glnn Bck injected Mephiles and took him over to where no one was sitting.

"Alright Silver." Glnn called out, "FIRE AWAY!"

Silver got a demonic look on his face and Mephiles's eyes widened. Silver used his powers and pins Mephiles to the wall. He then used his powers to throw any spare object at him. Mephiles became mildly injured. Then Silver went up to Mephiles and started to beat him up with his bare hands.

"This is for lying to me!" Silver yelled, "And this is for uploading all of the embarrassing couples with me in them to all of my friends desktops! AND THIS FOR KISSING BLAZE AT THE PARTY LAST WEEK!"

Silver continued to beat Mephiles up while everyone stared in shock.

"I didn't know that Silver could be this aggressive." Said Shadow, "Can he?"

Shadow looked at the others for an answer. They gave him none. They just stared at Silver with mouths open and eyes wide.

Silver eventually stopped and Mephiles hid behind Sonic and Shadow.

"I know that we have never been the best of friends," Said Mephiles, "But please keep him away from me."

"Silver I-" Glnn started, "Never mind. Let's go on."

Silver, Vector, Shadow, and Knuckles act out the video. (I'm not going to rewrite the whole thing. You'll just have to search for it on Youtube.)

"Ok, let's move on." Said Glnn with a giggle.

"I think I know how to do this." Said Sonic.

Sonic brought out the chaos emeralds. He turned himself super.

"Sonic, you can't hurt him." Said Glnn.

"Yeah, I know."

Sonic flew up to Dark Gaia. Who randomly appeared... Sonic then brought out a coke bottle with an arrow through it.

"This is a regular Coke bottle with an arrow through it." Said Sonic, "And the arrow is made from one piece of wood. And I can't take the arrow out. How did the arrow get in there?"

"Umm... They molded the bottle around the wood?" Dark Gaia guessed.

"Nope."

"Uhh..."

1 hour passed and Dark Gaia had given up.

"AHH! I GIVE UP! You win this time hedgehog..."

"WOO!" Sonic yelled.

"How long have we been here?" Tikal asked.

"IDK and IDC." Said Glnn, "The next one please."

"Well, I don't really know if this counts but I'm working on bringing Maria back to life." Said Shadow.

"What?" Sage asked, "How does that even work?"

"This may sound gross, but I have found Maria's corpse."

"EWW..." Said everyone.

"Is she gonna eat us?" Charmy asked.

"Oh, no." Shadow answered, "If I succeed, she will be just like she was before."

"Shadow, if you succeed, she can join this story." Said Glnn.

Shadow smiled and said, "Sweet!"

"Ok, let's start the next group."

…

1737:

Silver: Admit your feelings to Blaze.

Sonic: Run as fast as you can into a giant wall made out of jello.

Shadow: Say Silver is the coolest person ever and announce it on tv.

Metal Sonic: Let all of the girls beat you up to show how pathetic you are.

Vector: Fight Mephiles to see who is superior.

…

"Alright Silver, start us off!"

"I kind of already did in the last chapter." Said Silver, "But I could do it again."

Silver and Blaze redid the whole Movie "Titanic" with them as the main characters.

"I'll never let go..." Said Blaze.

Blaze let go of Silver and he "sank" into the ocean. Everyone stands up and cheers. They all have tears in their eyes.

"That was so beautiful." Erazor cried.

He started to sob uncontrollably.

"Let's (sniff) move on." Said Glnn.

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic yelled.

Sonic ran full speed at a wall of jello and got stuck in the middle of it.

"BEST DARE EVER!" Sonic cried out in a muffled voice.

"That dare was... pretty odd..." Said Glnn, "Next one!"

Fox News TV crew came in. They started rolling.

"Go ahead Shadow."

Shadow twitched as he spoke, "Silver (twitch) is (twitch) the coolest (twitch) person (twitch) ever. (twitch)"

Silver bear hugged Shadow.

"You really think so?" Silver asked.

"Silver, let go of me or I swear that I will make sure that every vein in your body goes dry."

Silver's eyes widened and he let go of Shadow.

"OK NEXT UNO!" Glnn yelled.

"I guess since they beat me up before," Said Metal Sonic, "I'll let them beat me up again..."

"Aww... Poor Metal Sonic..." Said Glnn, "Get him girls!"

Amy, Sage, Rouge, Tikal, Shade, Cosmo, Vanilla, Blaze and Cream suddenly turned super.

"Wait... How are they-" Metal started.

All of the girls rapidly started to Falcon-Punch Metal Sonic.

"OH THE PAIN!"

After 4 hours of violence later... This joke is getting old... all of the girls got bored and stopped punching Metal Sonic.

"Mommy look..." Said Metal, "There are pretty sparkles everywhere!"

"Fighting Mephiles is like committing suicide." Said Vector, "I hate to, but I'll have to do the other option."

Sage hugged Vector and wished him Good luck. Vector said goodbye to everyone and went through the door of Epic Fail. Everyone became very silent.

"I kinda liked Vector..." Said Knuckles.

"Well, the next set of dares is from my friend, Alfa. (DataAlfonse) He has asked me to add some new characters." Said Glnn, "Here they are!"

The first one comes in. He is a hedgehog wearing armor. His fur was a familiar black and red. Sonic's eyes rose in shock.

"Lancelot?" Sonic asked.

"Your majesty!" Lancelot gasped.

Lancelot immediately ran up to Sonic. Lancelot crouched down, kneeling before him.

"All of the Knights have missed you greatly."

"LANCELOT!"

Sonic gave Lancelot a hug leaving Lancelot bewildered. Then Lancelot awkwardly hugged back. Everyone else just stared.

"Uhh... Who is this?" Shadow asked.

Lancelot let go of Sonic and inspected his counterpart.

"My, how peculiar." Lancelot pondered, "Someone who looks exactly like me. Although he's more... Err..."

Lancelot then whispered to Sonic, "in the nude."

"What did he say?" Shadow asked.

"Uhh... Shadow this is Lancelot. Lancelot this is Shadow." Said Sonic, "Now please be friends so that you don't fight."

"Very we-" Lancelot started, "GALAHAD!"

Lancelot stomped over to where Silver was sitting.

"Huh?" Silver questioned.

"HOW DARE YOU COME IN TO PUBLIC WITH NO ARMOR!"

Silver became so spooked that he fell off of his chair. Lancelot stood over him.

"Look at you! Clumsy as a mouse! HAVE I TAUGHT YOU NOTHING?"

"I-I don't even know who you are!"

"Of course you know who I am. I am your father and you should respect that!"

"Wh-What!?"

"Lancelot!" Said Sonic, "He's not Galahad."

"… He's not?" Lancelot asked.

"No."

"… Oh..."

Lancelot helped Silver to his feet and brushed him off.

"Please pardon my mistake good sir. I'll just find a seat then."

Lancelot then sat down on a spare chair.

"Uh huh... Yeah..." Said Glnn, "ALFA WILL YOU HURRY UP WITH THE NEXT ONE?"

"I (huff) can't (huff) pull him!" Alfa panted.

"Unhand me you rodent!" Eggman barked.

"By the way Knuckles." Said Alfa, "(huff) Here is your master emerald."

Alfa handed the emerald to Knuckles.

"Alright! Thanks!" Said Knuckles.

"I'll take it from here, Alfa." Said Glnn.

"Thanks. Bye Glnn!"

Once Alfa left, Glnn Put Eggman on a chair. She told him and Lancelot about the truth or dare and the punishment for not doing it.

"This seems like an interesting challenge." Lancelot mused.

"I hate all of you." Eggman growled.

"Now here are Alfa's dares." Said Glnn.

…

DataAlfonse:

Mephiles: Punch Silver and say a punch line while wearing shades.

Sonic: Kiss Sally Acorn

…

Mephiles punched Silver and sent him flying through the roof. Silver yelled like Goofy.

"YAAAAHOOHOOHOOOOOOIII!" Silver howled.

"Looks like Silver (puts on shades) just got dull." Said Mephiles.

"YYYEEEAAAHHH!" Sage yelled.

"Sage, was that really necessary?" Espio asked.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Mephiles..." Blaze whispered.

"Yes?" Mephiles asked.

"I am going to kill you to DEATH!"

Blaze brought out the Sol Emeralds and turned into her blazing form.

"Oh crud."

Fighting between the two ensues.

"While they go about their business, it's time for Sonic to get kissy-kissy with Sally." Said Glnn.

"No! No, no, no, no!" Sonic yelled repeatedly.

Sonic struggled to open the door of Epic Fail. It wouldn't open for him and Sonic heard Sally calling for him.

WARNING: MAJOR SALLY BASHING AHEAD! IF YOU LIKE SALLY ACORN, SKIP TO THE "..." THANK YOU.

"Sonec ai luv u! Com and kis mii!" Sally screamed.

"AHH! WHY WON'T THIS DOOR OPEN!?" Sonic yelled.

"U cant hied 4evr!"

"NO! AMY HELP ME!"

Amy couldn't help Sonic because she was too busy trying to shield her eyes from Sally's stupidity.

"Ai r almost ther Sonec!"

"FORGET THIS!"

Sonic spin dashed through the door and fell down.

"SONEC NOOOOO!"

"Just get out of here Sally!" Said Glnn.

…

Meanwhile in the door of Epic Fail, Tails and Vector were falling and Sonic soon joined them.

"Hey guys..." Sonic said

"Hey Sonic..." Said Tails and Vector.

Back with the others, Glnn was just about to finish the chapter.

"Well this chapter was sure dra-" Glnn started.

Suddenly Silver crashed through the ceiling.

"SILVER!" Blaze yelled.

Blazze hugged him.

"I like pumper nickels..." Silver said dazedly.

"Well, I guess that ends our chapter!" Said Glnn.

"Listen Glnn, my Soniku is in the other option." Said Amy, "If you don't post the next chapter by the end of March. I will personally hunt you down and GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!"

"OK OK! P-Please send in dares in the comments. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please ask for more characters!"

Glnn Bck out...


	5. Chapter 5: Longest chapter ever part 1

"Hey everyone!" Said Glnn, "I know this isn't posted before the end of March but I still started to write this chapter in March." (That's not true but Glnn sure as heck isn't going to let Amy know that!) Well let's get right into it because this chapter is going to be a long one!

"UGH!" Everyone groaned.

"Good news everybody!" Said Glnn, "We've got more vic- I mean characters!"

"UGH!"

Tamara came in with Scourge and Antoine.

"Here are your new characters!" Said Tamara.

"Thank you! NOW LEAVE!"

Tamara leaves with a sad face.

"… She's sweet. I'll send her some chocolates after this."

Glnn then tells Scourge and Antoine the rules for her Truth or Dare.

"Anyways, Our first dares and truths comes from Tamara the Hybridian..."

…

Shadow: Revenge is sweet right?

Sonic: Do you remember your siblings?

Amy: I dare you to (shudders) kiss Scourge.(Runs out of the room, barely missing Amy's hammer.)

Shadow: (Whispers secret to make Maria come back to life.)

(Shadow smiles.)

Antoine: Be blindfolded for the rest of this chapter and kiss someone randomly.

Sonic: Do you have a clone?

Amy: What is up with you? Can you eat a chili dog?

Sonic: I dare you to kiss Amy for ten minutes.

Scourge: Take a dip in the pool.

Silver: Survive a fangirl pit while being a toddler.

Tamara: Btw can Mighty join?

(Glnn Bck: Mighty can join in the next chapter, I wasn't prepared for him.)

…

"That's a lot of writing for the creator to do..." Said Glnn, "Oh well, Shadow?"

"Revenge is sweet!" Said Shadow, "Especially when it's against Sonic, Silver, or Mephiles."

Sonic, Silver, and Mephiles laughed sarcastically while giving death stares.

"Okay..." Said Glnn, "Now Sonic?"

"I do remember my siblings." Said Sonic, "I visit them every holiday."

"Okay, now it's Amy's turn." Said Glnn with an evil laugh.

Amy shuddered, "uh, okay..."

Amy looked at Scourge. He put gel in his hair and flipped his quills in super slow-mo. He then sprayed his mouth with whatever it is that guys spray their mouths with before kissing a girl... I have no clue what that stuff is... Then he winked at Amy.

Amy looked at Scourge as if she's going to barf.

"I don't think I can do this..."

"Just take your time, Amy. :)" Said Glnn.

Amy spent a few seconds taking deep breaths. Glnn suddenly pushed her into Scourge's arms and their lips connected. A millisecond later Scourge was smashed against the wall by Amy's hammer. Sonic moved uncomfortably in his chair.

"What's wrong Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Are you jealous?" Silver asked.

Sonic blushed and said, "Wh-What? N-n-no I'm not!"

"That's so sweet!" Said Sage, "You don't want anyone but you to touch Amy! That's just like us isn't it Espio?"

Espio blushed awkwardly and answered, "Uh, yes."

Sage gave Espio a big hug.

"Aww..." Said Everybody except the boring people.

"Tch, mortals..." Mephiles huffed.

"I think my organs are bleeding." Said Scourge.

"Well you should never attack an innocent girl!" Said Glnn, "Let's keep going, shall we?"

"But I don't want to be blind-folded and have to kiss someone." Antoine whined.

"About that, well let's see, mmmm- SUCK IT UP!"

Glnn tightly tied a blind-fold onto Antoine's head. He felt around and found a coat hanger and grabs onto Espio's jacket. (Espio is cold blooded. He needs to keep warm right?) He gives it a little smooch. Then another... Then two more... He then kisses it over and over again and doesn't stop.

Much to everyone's horror, they slowly turned back to Espio. Espio's face had completely frozen and his scales changed to a white color. This is a toned down version of what his face was making... D:...yeah... Espio was scarred for life.

"I don't want this crud on my story!" Said Glnn.

Glnn pulled on a rope and Antoine fell through the floor.

"I'll clean your jacket for you Espio."

"No..." Said Espio, "You can keep it..."

Espio turned invisible and hid his face in Sage's shoulders.

"I don't know if this is okay for Cream anymore..." Said Vanilla.

"OH COME ON!" Glnn yelled, "First you let your kid go into space by herself, let her fight Metal Overlord, and let her watch all of the battles and deaths on the last chapter! You're worried about a guy kissing a jacket!?"

"...Yes..."

"...What do you see in her Vector?" Glnn asked.

"Everything... OUO" Vector answered.

"...Okay NEXT! SONIC! Do you have a clone?"

Sonic took a deep breath and said, "Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mecha Sonic, Scourge, Zonic, Evil Sonic, And almost all of my 'kids' that my fangirls had. There are probably more than that, but I can't name them off the top of my head."

"Readers, please no comments on how Shadow or Silver aren't actually "clones". This is what Sonic said, not me." Said Glnn, "Next please!"

"What does she mean by 'What's up' with me!?" Amy asked, "I am fine! THERE IS NOTHING 'UP WITH' ME!"

"Uhh... Whatever you say." Said Glnn, "Can you eat a chilli dog?"

Amy Calmed herself down and answered, "Of course! It's the only thing Sonic makes for me when we hang out on Friday nights."

"Amy!" Said Sonic, "Shh!"

":D Wait, You MAKE food for her!?" Knuckles asked.

"No! I mean, well, yes but-"

"Is the faker hiding something from us?" Shadow asked smugly.

"Well I wouldn't say-"

"Milord?" Lancelot asked, "Is Mistress Amy your queen?"

Sonic Blushed madly while yelling, "AAAAHHH!"

Sonic ran into the Men's bathroom and locked the door.

"I can't believe you three!" Glnn yelled, "You should be ashamed of yourselves!"

The three lowered their heads in shame.

"I was supposed to be the one taunting him! Well I'll need to get him out. (Clears throat) SALLY'S IN THE BOY'S BATHROOM!"

Sonic bursts through the door screaming. He clinged on to the chandelier... Where did that chandelier come from?

"Is she gone?" Sonic asked.

"Sonic!" Said Glnn, "She's not here! I just had to get you out so that you could do your dare."

"Wh-What was my dare again?"

"You have to kiss Amy for ten minutes."

Sonic's face turned pale and his pupils shrinked. Amy squealed with delight.

"YAY!" Amy squealed, "Luvins for me!"

Sonic slowly gets down and and lightly kissed Amy. Glnn started the timer and Rouge took a picture for facebook. Amy seemed to enjoy the kiss a lot but Sonic was shivering and looking around him.

There were all of the people smirking and making fun of him. And then he saw Tails. Tails gave a reassuring smile and wave. Then he saw Lancelot give him a nod of approval for him (Sonic) courting Amy. Then Silver and Blaze held hands and smiled at Sonic. Espio became visible again and gave Sonic a thumbs up while Sage sighed at the sight of Sonic and Amy kissing.

Sonic then relaxed and even went in to the kiss a little. Amy was shocked that Sonic was kissing her in front of everyone. They would kiss when when no one was around but never in front of anyone. Sonic suddenly brushed his fingers through Amy's hair. Amy closed her eyes and did the same with Sonic.

Glnn pulled on another rope and Sonic n' Amy lowered under the floor.

"Let's give them some private time." Said Glnn, "I don't want to have this story turn into a romance."

Everybody was shocked at what they saw. But Charmy had the worst face.

Charmy Put on glasses, took out a clipboard and said, "In all of my years trying to find a cure for cooties. I have never seen such a serious case..."

"I don't understand the way people court each other in this world." Said Lancelot, "King Sonic and Amy should be married by now."

"I don't want this to be a romance story!" Glnn shouted, "Now let's move on."

"But I... can't... swim..." Scourge mumbled.

"What was that?" Glnn asked.

"I can't... swim..."

"Sorry, can't hear ya."

"I CAN'T SWIM!"

"OUO Too bad."

Glnn kicked Scourge into the pool. The drowning theme played and Scourge started to scream. No one helped him.

"I ain't gonna help him." Said Rouge.

"You got good grammar." Said Blaze.

"Guys, stop stealing my smartellic role!" Said Glnn, "Next please."

"Wait, can I at least-"

Silver couldn't even finish as he was turned into a toddler by a ray gun.

"Who wants the honor of throwing Silver into the fangirl pit?" Glnn asked. (Glnn would do it but she would rather see someone get beaten up by Blaze instead of getting beat up by Blaze herself.)

Shadow, Mephiles, and Scourge raise their hands.

"Okay how about- Wait, Scourge!? How did you get out of the pool?"

"I found a ladder..." Scourge answered.

"...Okay... Well let's go alphabetically and have Mephiles go first. Here you go Mephy!"

Glnn handed Silver to Mephiles. Mephiles got a demonized look in his eyes and greedily took the tiny Silver.

"Yesss..." Mephiles hissed.

Mephiles threw Silver into the fangirl pit. Everyone watched in horror (especially Blaze) as Silver was mauled by screaming obsessive fangirls.

Blaze's eyes glew with the white hot fire of her hatred. She killed Mephiles the same way Mephiles killed Sonic... Wait, can she even use that move? Oh, well... She then roared like a lion and jumped into the fangirl pit. A few seconds later, Blaze came out with an unharmed and cute baby Silver, leaving a censored mess of dead fangirls behind her.

"He's so adorable! :)" Said Blaze.

"Dang, another mess to clean up." Glnn sighed as she poked Mephiles with her shoe, "ELISE!"

Elise brought them all back to life. The fangirls were sent back to the annoying people prison. And it took 3 hours to finally turn Silver back to normal because Blaze was still a little crazy after the whole incident.

"I never want to go through that again!" Said Silver as he glared at Glnn.

":D I love this story." Said Glnn, "Well, guys this next set of dares isn't in order to be next but I thought it was torturous- I mean fun! So here they are from Raptorsaurous!"

…

Sonic: Kiss Sally in front of Amy.

Shadow: Stop being emo.

Amy: Kiss Sally... WAIT! Spelling error sorry, KILL Sally.

Tails: Kiss Cosmo.

Cosmo: Kiss Tails

Knuckles: Smash Eggheads face in!

Silver: Kiss Blaze every time someone does a dare for the rest of the story.

Blaze: Kiss Silver every time someone does a dare for the rest of the story.

Cream: Give Silver and Blaze cookies. :3

Mephiles: Tell Blaze that she's a hothead and will never find love, then let Silver pummel you.

Metal Sonic: Explode randomly every time Silver and Blaze kiss.

…

"Sally should be here soon." Said Glnn, "Let's bring Sonic and Amy back up."

Glnn pressed a button and Sonic and Amy appeared... still kissing... actually even more.

"I'm gonna be sick." Charmy groaned.

"Hey Sonic!" Said Glnn, "You have to kiss Sally in front of Amy."

Sonic immediately broke the kiss and screamed, "WHAT!?"

"And she should be here any second."

WARNING: EXTREME SALLY ACORN BASHING AHEAD! IF YOU LIKE SALLY ACORN, PLEASE SKIP TO THE "..." THANK YOU.

"Sonec aiv com bck 4 u!" Sally cried out.

Sonic screamed like a little girl and runs to the door of epic fail. He tried to open it and can't and then he tried to spin dash into it and that fails also. His eyes rose in shock.

"Why didn't it work?" Sonic asked.

Sonic then saw Glnn's twisted smile.

"CURSE YOU GLNN!"

"Her ai am Sonec!" Said Sally.

Sally glomped Sonic and kissed him wildly.

"SONIC NO!" Amy screamed.

Amy tried to run to them but Silver stopped her and whispered something into her ear which made her giggle.

After a few seconds Silver pulled Sally off of Sonic with his ESP and held her up in the air.

"Give us a home run Amy!" Silver cried out.

Silver threw Sally at Amy and Amy hit Sally with her Piko Piko hammer harder than anything she ever hit before. Sally screamed while being shot through the roof.

"AIM BLSTNG OF AGIN! (bing)" Sally yelled.

…

"I feel bad for the people who like Sally." Said Glnn, "Her bits are funny."

"Kill me now..." Sonic moaned.

"Even though I'd love to Sonic, that's Eggman's, Metal Sonic's, Scourge's, Mephiles's, Shadow's, Bill Clinton's, and Silver's job. Okay, moving on... Shadow you have to stop being emo."

"I was never emo in the first place!" Said Shadow, "EVERYBODY IS SO STUPID!"

Glnn stared at Shadow for a moment, then put her hand out to him. He glared at her for a moment then slowly reached into his quills. He pulled out a small knife and put it in her hand.

"Thank you Shadow." Said Glnn as she patted him on the head, "Good boy! :) Now Amy you can get revenge on Sally, but I'm scared that it will be too violent, plus I'm too lazy to get her."

"Don't worry Glnn!" Said Amy while taking out her hammer, "I'll get Sally all by myself."

Amy proudly marched out of the building. Everyone cheered and the National Marching Band played Amy's theme.

"(Sniffs) I'm so proud of her." Rouge cried.

Glnn, as odd as she is, did not participate in that awkward moment.

"You guys are weird." Said Glnn, "Well, I'm guessing that Amy will take just about a dares time. So let's move on! Smoochie-Time Tails!"

Tails kissed Cosmo on the cheek.

"Your turn Cosmo."

"I don't see why I should!" Said Cosmo.

"HUH!?" Everyone blurted out.

"It wouldn't even mean anything since he loves his... his... X-TORNADO SO MUCH!"

Cosmo suddenly went into a tantrum, screaming, crying, and hitting the ground. Everyone else sat in silence in response to this awkward moment. Tails puts a hand on Cosmo's back.

"I just love it as my favorite machine." Said Tails, "It's not like I kiss it... all the time."

"B-But... Glnn said that y-you liked it m-more than me."

Everyone glared at Glnn. She plays with her yoyo and whistled innocently.

"Cosmo, It's just a thing! I love you much more!"

"R-Really?"

"Really! :)"

Cosmo suddenly smashed their lips together. All of the people that matter went AWW! All of the people who don't matter went EWW! Charmy turned green and fell to the ground.

"I think my organs are bleeding." Charmy groaned.

"All of this romance is sure making me lonely." Said Shade.

Shade scooted her chair even closer to Knuckles's. Tikal saw what Shade was doing and decided to scoot closer to knuckles. Knuckles got nervous.

"I hardly even remember you guys." Said Knuckles.

Rouge was growing furious. But since she just got a manicure, and she didn't want Shadow to laugh at her, she held back.

"Madame are you alright?" Lancelot asked, "Your face is red. Are you sick?"

"Back off Shiny face!" Rouge snapped.

"...Well..."

"Guys, we really need to stay on task or else the author of this story will sue me for over working her." Said Glnn.

Suddenly a ground-breaking boom was heard that shook the whole room. Rouge, Blaze, Sage, cream, and Vanilla covered their ears. (They have sensitive hearing.) After a few seconds, the noise decreased. A few silent minutes after that, Amy came walking in with a huge grin on her face.

"I don't think you'll be seeing Sally for awhile. :D" Said Amy.

"Good thing that you went outside." Said Glnn, "If this building gets destroyed beyond repair I'll kill you... Otherwise, I just have Elise fix it for me. CONTINUING! GO KNUCKLES!"

"Finally!" Said Knuckles, "Something to do!"

With required censoring. Knuckles smashed Eggman's face in.

"ELISE!" Glnn yelled.

"I'm on it master..." Said Elise.

…

"Silver and Blaze know what to do from now on for the rest of the story, right?" Glnn asked.

Silver and Blaze nodded their heads.

"Good! Now, Cream could you make Mr. Silver and Miss. Blaze some cookies?"

"Why yes . Thank you for asking. :)" Cream answered.

Cream walked off to the kitchen to make cookies. Shadow stared at Glnn in confusion.

"Were you just... nice?" Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry Shadow, what did you say? :)" Glnn asked.

"You were just nice to Cream right then."

"What? I can't be nice! No, you're wrong! I can't be nice! I can't! No...No...NO!"

Glnn started to choke herself and fell to the ground, unconscious. Everyone stared at her for a moment.

"Is she dead?" Sonic asked.

Shadow shook her shoulder. She didn't move.

"I'M FREE!" Scourge yelled.

Glnn suddenly shook herself awake. Scourge sighed and sat down again.

"I'm sorry everyone!" Glnn apologized, "I just thought for a moment that Shadow said I was nice."

Glnn gave an insane laugh.

"You wouldn't mean that. Would you, Shadow?"

Glnn slowly lifted up a bazooka. Shadow got creeped out.

"Uh, No!" Said Shadow, "No I wouldn't..."

"Shadow, why do you point out everything that Glnn does?" Sonic asked, "Do you have a crush on her or something?"

Shadow gave Sonic a look that could kill, "No... I... Don't..."

"But you're always the first one to talk to her." Said Knuckles.

"And you're always here alone with her in the morning every time we start a chapter." Said Vanilla.

"HEY!" Shadow yelled, "Everyone always hogs the omelets if I'm not here first. I like them too!"

"Every time, you want the young human girls." Sonic sighed.

"Now listen! I am on the brink of bringing Maria back to life. She is now and will forever be first in my heart!"

"But won't she be just like 9-10 years old?" Glnn asked.

Shadow gave a blank face and didn't answer.

"I'm just messing with you, Shadow! I know that all of the single men in here think that I'm cute."

All of the single guys sat silently, not sure how to respond. Glnn frowned at all of them.

"Whatever! Let's just move on. Cream, are you done?"

"Yes Ma'am!" Cream answered.

Silver and Blaze eat their cookies. When they were done, Blaze tapped Silver's shoulder. He looked at her with a confused face.

"Well, we just finished a dare." Said Blaze while pointing to her lips.

Silver smiled and they have a perfect little kiss. Glnn stared at Metal Sonic.

"Well, I'm waiting." Said Glnn.

"What?" Metal asked.

"You have to explode every time they kiss!"

"Won't that hurt?"

"You did it in Sonic heroes."

"Oh! Yeah! Right..."

Metal Sonic exploded and magically turned back to normal.

"It still hurts though."

"No one cares. Now Mephiles!"

"But I don't want Silver to pummel me." Mephiles whined.

"We saw him beat you nearly to death awhile ago." Said Glnn, "You don't have anything to lose."

"Well, okay."

Mephiles turned to Blaze.

"You're a hothead and you'll never find love."

Mephiles then got pummeled by Silver.

"Heh, I love violence." Glnn giggled, "Now we have some more characters to add."

A person in a dark coat covering everything except his mouth came in.

"Why are you wearing that?" Glnn asked.

"I have a secret identity..."

"Really? :I"

1737 pulled down his/her hood, "No, I'm just kidding. Anyways, I brought in Galahad!"

Galahad walked in with a look of pride. His quills softly flow behind him. Then Rouge turned off her hair dryer and his quills went back to normal.

"Galahad! :D" Said Lancelot.

Lancelot gave Galahad a quick hug.

"How have you been doing?"

"Very well." Said Galahad, "Thank youeth."

Lancelot gave Galahad a small glare.

"I thought I told you not to put eth at the end of every sentence. You're going to embarrass me."

"Oh, nonsenseth."

Galahad sat down between Blaze and Lancelot.

"May I sit here my ladyeth?" Galahad asked.

"Uh... Sure?" Said Blaze.

Silver and Galahad eyed each other, not sure what to make of their counterpart.

"Man, I'm bored." Said Glnn, "Who else is joining?"

Omega and Gamma come in.

"Yay!" Glnn squealed, "Gamma! :D I love you!"

"What is wrong with me?" Omega asked.

"You're ok. But Gamma is adorable! Now why don't both of you SIT DOWN!"

Omega and Gamma sat down, Glnn thanked 1737 for coming, and Glnn told the three new characters the rules.

"So we are now slaves to torturous events to satisfy fans's sick pleasure?" Gamma asked.

"… In a barbaric way, yes." Glnn answered.

An awkward silence commenced...

"Well, anyways, let's read 1737's dares."

…

Shadow: play Russian Roley with Silver.

Galahad: Have a battle with Silver.

Knuckles: Arm wrestle Vector.

Metal Sonic: Become Metal Overlord and have a three way fight with Omega and Gamma.

…

"Okay, let's get started." Said Glnn.

( A/N: I think I know what Russian Roley is, but I'm not sure. It'll be funny anyways.)

Shadow got a pistol and put three bullets in one slot. Shadow walked up to Silver and handed him the gun.

"Put it to your head and pull the trigger." Said Shadow.

"ARE YOU INSANE!?" Silver screamed.

"That's how it goes. Here, watch."

Shadow took the gun, put it to his head, and pulled the trigger. The gun just clicked.

"See, I'm fine. And Elise is here anyways."

"True... I guess..." Said Silver.

"This will not end well..."Said Knuckles.

Vanilla covered Cream's eyes.

Silver nervously pulled the trigger. The gun just clicked. Shadow and Silver keep on passing the gun to each other.

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

An hour later...

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

(Click)

"OH, WILL SOMEONE GET SHOT ALREADY?" Tails yelled.

Tails gets shot.

"… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHH!" Cosmo screamed.

Everyone looked from Tails to Silver.

"Eh, heh... Bad aim." Said Silver.

Shadow face palmed.

"Well, I guess both of you won..." Said Glnn.

Shadow and Silver both cheered, "Yay! :D"

Shadow shoots Silver.

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaze screamed.

"Now this is just getting ridiculous." Said Glnn, "ELISE!"

…

"Now Galahad has to battle Silver."

Galahad stood up and did some fancy tricks with his sword... Silver looked unimpressed and used his powers to pick up a boulder that was... somehow in the room.

"Noeth. Noeth. Noeth! NOETH!" Galahad yelled.

Galahad got hit on the head and fell down.

"NURSE JOY!" Glnn yelled.

Nurse Joy comes in shaking, still scared of Amy.

"Is Galahad dead?" Glnn asked as she points to Galahad.

Nurse Joy checked his heart beat and shook her head no. Then she put a wet towel on his forehead. Lancelot groaned in embarrassment.

"Man, Galahad is just as much of a dork as his counterpart is." Said Glnn.

"HEY!" Silver yelled.

"Well, anyways, Knuckles and Vector have to sit down at that table."

Vector and Knuckles sat on opposite sides of the table and grabbed hands.

"GO!" Glnn yelled.

Knuckles and Vector started and lasted for 6 minutes but Vector eventually defeated Knuckles.

"YES!" The Chaotix cheered, "Go Vector!"

"That's embarrassing." Knuckles mumbled.

"OK, now for Omega, Gamma, and Metal Overlord." Said Glnn, "FIGHT!"

Metal Overlord had the upper hand for awhile but Omega and Gamma teamed up and destroyed him.

"Why do I keep losing!?" Metal asked.

"Because we're Sonic Heroes!" Said Sonic.

Metal punched Sonic.

"Ow..."

"Alright, now we have some dares from GeneralGodZilla." Said Glnn.

…

Eggman: You must act like CATS from Zero wing

If Eggman can't do it, make Shadow do it.

Sonic: Dye yourself black.

Amy: Dye yourself blue.

Rouge: Play a game of Monopoly with Cream.

…

"Go Eggman!"

"Err..." Said Eggman, "All your base are belong to us?"

Everyone became silent.

"That wasn't as funny as I thought it would be." Said Glnn, "Shadow, sing the rap."

Glnn started the song on her stereo.

"What?" Shadow asked, "NO!"

Glnn Bck gave a look that could kill, "Do it..."

"...fine..."

Shadow poorly sang the rap and everyone nearly peed themselves laughing.

"All of you will regret the day you ever met me." Said Shadow.

"Now it's Sonic's turn!" Said Glnn.

"Great, now I'll look like Shadow." Said Sonic.

"HEY!" Shadow yelled.

Sonic dipped himself in the tub of black dye and came out black.

"Oh no!" Said Sonic, "What is my past? Who am I? I must be... A ROBOT!"

Sonic got hit in the head with a brick.

"Ow..."

"Now It's Amy's turn." Said Glnn.

Amy dipped herself in the blue dye.

"Let's use the power of teamwork!" Said Amy while giving the Sonic thumbs up.

Everyone dropped on the floor laughing. Sonic stared at Amy in disbelief.

"Amy..." Sonic whined.

"I'm sorry Sonic, I just had to." Said Amy.

"Cream, do you know how to play Monopoly?" Glnn asked.

"Yes." Cream answered.

"Then you and Rouge can go ahead."

Rouge and Cream played for two hours. Rouge was way ahead of Cream. Suddenly, Cream threw the game board off of the table.

"I QUIT!" Cream yelled, "I HAVE BETTER THINGS TO DO THEN PLAY A STUPID GAME WITH YOU!"

Cream then started crying and ran to her mom.

"...well..." Said Rouge.

"I told you Cream would lose it." Said Glnn.

Vector sighed and gave Glnn 50 bucks.

…

Author: Hello, I am the Author of this fine story. Thank you all so much for making this story a big hit. You all seem to love my story so much that I have to cut this chapter into two parts. Thank you soo much for being patient, and keep on sending dares by sending me private messages (pm)!

Glnn Bck out...


	6. Chapter 6: Longest chapter ever part 2

"Now here are the next set of dares are from StarredPrower." Said Glnn.

…

Shadow: You are stuck still for the whole chapter. Don't move or be forced to do the other option.

Amy: Admit that you don't love Sonic and that you love Espio ...and kiss him in front of Sage.

Tails: Fight Cosmo.

Cosmo: Fight Tails.

Sonic: Beat up Shadow while he is still stuck frozen (at least while you still have the chance) and when you are done you must attack Blaze and get burnt.

Cream: You and your mother must make everyone cookies or else result to the 'other option'

Blaze: Burn Sonic when he attacks you and then... have a fun night with Silver.

Silver: Just enjoy a night with Blaze and escape a few future dares.

Knuckles: Give the Master Emerald to Glnn so that she can use it for her own entertainment.

Metal Sonic: Beat up Eggman until he is out cold then... jump into a river and sort out.

…

"Daisy (a pikachu) use thunder wave." Said Glnn.

Daisy used thunder wave and paralyzed Shadow.

"Someone will need to help Shadow when he does a dare."

"I'll do it." Said Espio.

Shadow growled through gritted teeth, "I fate fou all! (I hate you all)"

"What was that?" Glnn asked, "I couldn't hear you. Alright Amy..."

"I'll go to the other option please." Said Amy.

"The requester requested for you not to deny this dare."

"But I don't want to hurt Sage's feelings."

"I don't want you to either but rules are rules."

"Umm, I-I don't love S-Sonic... I a-actually l-love Espio..."

Amy kissed Espio and he quickly pulled away. Tears filled Sage's eyes because her and Amy were good friends.

"I HATE YOU!" Sage yelled.

Sage pulled Espio close to her and cried in his shoulder. Vanilla came and comforted her too.

"Don't cry hon." Rouge cooed.

"Amy, you need to tell Sage that you're sorry." Said Cream.

"You guys go ahead and settle your differences and Tails and Cosmo will do their dares." Said Glnn.

Since Cosmo and Tails were in Lurve ;) they fought each other on Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Tails was Mario and Cosmo was Captain Falcon.

"FALCON PAWNCH!" Cosmo screamed.

Cosmo totally owned Tails by the way.

"WOO! In your face! Uh, I mean... good game."

"I suck at video games..." Tails whined.

"Yeah Tails, you should feel bad about yourself." Said Glnn, "Now for Sonic."

Sonic started to beat up Shadow and even though he was frozen, you could tell that he was furious. Sonic stopped after about a minute. Sonic then went to Blaze, poked her in the shoulder and got burnt to a crisp.

"Okay, err... now for Cream and Vanilla." Said Glnn, "MAKE US COOKIES!"

"Okay, go ahead and do the next dare." Said Cream.

"Alright, Knuckles give me your Master Emerald..." Said Glnn while giving an insane grin.

Knuckles whimpered but gave his Master Emerald to her anyways. Glnn took the emerald greedily and the song "Hellfire" from Hunchback of Notre Dame played in the background as she laughed manically.

Glnn Bck suddenly turned sweet and said, "Thank you Knuckles. :) Now for Metal."

"I can't beat up my dad!" Said Metal

(A/N: I consider Eggman to be Metal Sonic's father.)

"The other option then?"

"(sigh) no..."

Metal punched Eggman in the side of the head, knocking him out cold. Then he jumped into a river that was... somewhere... WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?

"Well, we have some new characters from our good old friend, Shadsio999." Said Glnn.

A garage door opened to show Blackdoom, Chaos, and Dark Oak.

"Thank you Shadsio!"

"No prob, Glnn!" Said Shadsio999

Chaos and Dark Oak sat in appropriate sized chairs. Blackdoom just kinda floated... Glnn then Explained the rules to them.

"It will be interesting to see the tortures you will put my enemies through." Said Dark Oak, "'cough' Cosmo 'cough'."

"HEY!" Cosmo yelled.

Chaos was staring at Tikal and suddenly noticed Glnn, "Wait, wut?"

"You all will burn." Blackdoom threatened.

"Okay, here are Shadsio999's dares." Said Glnn.

…

Shadow: Defeat Blackdoom when he has all the knowledge in the universe.

Mephiles: To make up for last time you get to kill Sonic, Shadow and Silver as many times as you like for a week.

Shadow: You get to lock Faker in a box and fill it nearly to the top with water.

All Villains: You get to kill one character.

…

"This will be interesting..." Said Glnn.

Blackdoom started to charge an attack on Shadow but Espio picked Shadow up and threw him at Blackdoom's eye. Blackdoom wailed in pain and exploded.

"Way to go Espio!" Vector cheered.

Shadow fell to the ground, causing a mass amount of pain.

"Ow..." Shadow moaned.

"I'm sorry friend." Said Espio as he set Shadow back in his chair.

"Alright Mephiles, your week of free killing begins now." Said Glnn.

"YES!" Mephiles yelled.

You know the drill, Mephiles rapidly kills Sonic, Shadow and Silver. Elise has to keep bringing them back to life, yadda yadda... I'm not writing all of that you know...

"Espio will now do Shadow's dare since 1, Shadow is paralyzed and 2, He is getting killed repeatedly." Said Glnn, "Mephiles, we need to borrow Sonic for a while."

"Aww, :'( oh well, more torture for Shadow and Silver!" Said Mephiles as he continued on his killing spree.

Espio put Sonic in the box (with air holes at the top) and locked it.

"Espio!" Sonic cried out, "We're good friends right?"

"Sorry Sonic." Espio apologized.

Espio filled the box nearly to the top. Sonic screamed really loud and Espio winced.

"Are you sure we can't-"

"We can't." Said Glnn.

"Fine..."

After a few minutes, Glnn let Sonic Out. He was shivering and looked scarred for life.

"Let's move on to my best bud DataAlfonse and he has some new friends for us!" Said Glnn as she twitched.

DataAlfonse brought in a cart with Percival, Gawain, Rosy, Sin-Bad, Mina, Alibaba, and Julie Sue in it.

"Here they are Glnn." Said DataAlfonse.

"Good." Said Glnn, "NOW GET OUT!"

DataAlfonse gave a worried face and left.

Glnn told all of the characters about the truth or dare.

"Gawain!" Said Lancelot, "Good of you to join me!"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Said Gawain.

"Galahad." Said Percival.

"Err," Said Galahad as he started to blush, "Helloeth Percival."

Rosy gave a death glare to Scourge.

"Oh, crap." Scourge whispered.

Sin-Bad and Alibaba sat awkwardly down. Mina smiled and sat next to Sage. Julie Sue sat near Knuckles and gave a flirtatious smirk.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?" Knuckles yelled.

"Okay, now that we all have gotten acquainted, let's begin DataAlfonse's dares." Said Glnn, "By the way Mina, you are the best character of the archie series."

Scourge, Rosy, and Julie Sue looked angerly and yelled, "HEY!"

"And I love your hair."

"Thanks?" Said Mina.

…

Sage: Spin the bottle and kiss whoever it lands on.

Rosy: Why do you hate Scourge?

Rosy: To add insult to injury, kiss Scourge.

Sage, Silver, and Mephiles: Fight to DA DEATH!

Cosmo: Slap Alibaba across the face.

Tikal, Shade, Rouge and Julie Sue: Fight to the death over the Knux clones.

The rest: You are all safe. FOR NOW 8D

…

The boys sat in a circle and Sage was given an old wine bottle.

Vanilla: Go ahead honey.

Sage, still sad about the incident earlier, lazily spun the bottle, not really caring who it landed on. After a few spins it stopped on Sonic. Sonic made a weird face like, O.O. Something in Sage's head snapped and she had a rare moment where she felt malicious. She gave a small smirk, thinking of sweet revenge on Amy. Sage grabbed Sonic and kissed him.

"AAH!" Amy screamed.

Sonic was stunned and didn't know what to do. After about 5 seconds, Espio pulled Sage off and glared at Sonic. Everyone else just kind of watched awkwardly.

"Umm, let's move on." Said Glnn.

"Agreed." Everyone agreed.

"So Rosy, why do you hate Scourge?" Glnn asked.

"He refused my love, made me go crazy,"

Rosy then suddenly took out her hammer.

"AND LEFT ME TO SUFFER ALONE!"

"Well, that seems like a legitimate complaint." Said Glnn, "Oh, by the way, you have to kiss him."

Rosy's face filled with hatred and she froze. She tightened her grip on her hammer so much that it broke in half. Scourge slowly took off his glasses and put them on Sonic's head. He then took off his jacket, put it on Sonic's shoulders, and hid beneath his chair.

"Oh no you don't, Scourge." Said Glnn, "Knuckles, could you get him for me?"

"Sure." Knuckles answered.

While flailing and and begging for mercy, Scourge was dragged from under his chair and in front of Rosy. He stood frozen as she glared at him. He closed his eyes, fearing the worst. After a second he felt warm lips touch his and quickly leave. Rosy huffed and sat back in her seat. Scourge's whole face turned white and he fainted.

Glnn Bck laughed at Scourge and whispered, "Heh, Scourge is in pain. Well let's move on to Sage, Silver, and Mephiles."

"Ugh, here we go again..." Said Mephiles.

After 20 minutes of fighting later, they all somehow died and Elise had to bring them back to life.

"Man, I didn't know how weird the feeling of death was." Said Sage, "It was depressing..."

"...err... okay, Now for Cosmo." Said Glnn.

Cosmo slapped Alibaba across the face.

"Oww, jeeze..." Said Alibaba.

"Hmm, the author is starting to get lazy again." Said Glnn, "She shall be punished... Now,"

Glnn grabbed Gawain and Sin-Bad. "Tikal, Rouge, Julie-sue, and Shade,"

Glnn pushed the knux clones towards them.

"have at it!"

They all mauled the Knux clones, causing much violence. After a few minutes, Rouge snuck out and took Shade's seat next to Knuckles. Knuckles blushed deeply.

"I thought Shadow had all of the fangirls!" Said Knuckles.

"Leave me out of this!" Shadow threatened through a muffled voice.

"Alright, that's the end of the longest chapter ever!" Said Glnn.

"Hey Glnn," Said Amy while giving a death glare, "I heard a rumor that you didn't start writing this in March."

"Uhh, I have to go everybody!"

Glnn Bck out...


End file.
